


No Father of Mine

by BenjyLovesCloud



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Carla, F/M, Grisha is Eren's Omega Mother, Levi is Eren's Alpha Father, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Grisha, Parent/Child Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjyLovesCloud/pseuds/BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Eren's stepmother Carla is suffering with cancer and with financial issues Omega Grisha has no choice but to send his underage Omegan son to live with the Alpha who broke his heart.Alpha Levi Ackerman.Alpha Levi Ackerman, successful businessman finds himself stuck taking care of the "mistake" he made as a teenager, having to deal with a stubborn newly presented rebellious Omega son who absolutely despises him and he struggles to make their relationship work.Omega Eren Yeager is his heir and responsibility but finds himself unable to understand a teenage Omega in heat.





	1. I hate that man!

Grisha sat next to his wife on the hospital bed “We will get through this Carla, you’re going to be fine.”

“Grisha, the treatment is too expensive. You need that money for Eren to go to school!” She sat up slowly. She felt weak but she didn’t care. She wanted the best for her family “The University of Shiganshina is finally allowing Omega’s in. It’s Eren’s dream Grisha.”

The Omegan man sighed “I know, but his dreams can wait. It’s important we get you better again and we can eventually come up with the money by the time he turns eighteen.”

“Grisha how?”

“I’ll quit being a voluntary doctor for town and get a paying job, Carla we will make this work!” He held her hand gently.

“A paying job? You know how this town treats Omega’s! You’d be scrubbing floors for less than minimum wage.” The beta held her Omegan’s husbands hands. “Just let it go Grisha, take my savings and invest it for yours and Erens future.”

“I was thinking… of sending Eren to live with his father.” Grisha murmured.

Carla’s eyes widened “Why?”

“Just until you recover and we can get back on our feet. He can take care of him and if Eren wants to, he can go to the University of Sina that I graduated from. They have been accepted Omega’s since I was there. The city is a much better place for Omega’s, he will be able to go to Titan High and he will be around his sister.” Grisha smiled “and I’ll be right here to take of you until Eren returns.”

“No! I’m not letting that man be around our son! When you were pregnant as a teenager he left you broken Grisha, all alone promising he’d come back for you!” She kissed his hands “He hurt you!”

Grisha smiled “It’s okay Carla, if he didn’t leave, I wouldn’t have found you.” He stood up and leaned down to kiss her forehead “Now get some sleep. I need to get home before Eren comes home.”

He grabbed his keys and left. Walking home was tedious as it was far from the hospital but Omega’s weren’t allowed to drive and he didn’t particularly want to waste even a penny on the public bus.

He sighed. He couldn’t help but think about his first boyfriend.

_Sixteen year old Grisha rubbed his stomach excitedly as he held the stick in his hand. He was pregnant. Emotions coursed through his entire being. He was scared of his parent’s reaction but he was also excited. This was Levi’s baby! They were the right age to be mated and even though Levi was only going to be in Shiganshina for six months he knew Levi would stay here for the sake of their baby._

_He grabbed the telephone and ring dialled his boyfriends number._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey Levi!” Grisha whispered as to not alert his parents._

_“Oh hey babe. What’s up?” An emotionless voice stated calmly._

_Grisha blushed “Can you come by my house! I have something to tell you!”_

_“Hmm? Okay. Leave your window open.”_

_The Omega nodded despite the Alpha not seeing “Yes Alpha!”_

_“See you in five.”_

_After ten minutes of anxiously pacing around his room he heard a shuffle before he saw a hand grip the window ledge and the Alpha climbed in and dusted his clothes off and attempted to make himself as presentable as possible._

_Grisha giggled. Levi was one of those city kids. Rich and fancy. He was also the most popular Alpha on the block since he moved down for his uncle’s business trip. Grisha was a quiet Omega who loved reading books and studying, whilst Levi was the popular James Dean kind of Alpha with a fancy car and a bad attitude. The entire Omega’s of their school were jealous of the meek Grisha Jaeger for catching this Alpha’s eye and Grisha was… absolutely smitten with his Alpha._

_Levi sat on the bed and the Omega sat beside him. “Levi…”_

_“Hmmm?” Levi murmured as he leaned forward and kissed the Omega._

_Grisha pulled away “Levi, I have to tell you something!”_

_Levi kissed his neck and pushed him on the bed “Hmmm cant it wait? I had been stressed all day.”_

_The Omega frowned and pushed the Alpha off “Levi! This is important! I didn’t call you to have sex!”_

_Levi grit his teeth “What is it then? Spit it out! I came all the way over here and if it’s to tell me something stupid like you passed your chemistry exam I’m gonna be pissed!”_

_“Levi…” The Omega whimpered. He was scared. Why was his boyfriend acting this way? “I’m pregnant.”_

_Levi raised an eyebrow “Pregnant? Is this a joke?”_

_“N-No! Levi! This isn’t a joke!” He sobbed and took the pregnancy tests out of his pocket “Why would I lie?”_

_“Hn. So you’re telling me one week before I’m leaving that you’re suddenly pregnant and how do I even know it’s mine?” Levi growled as he stood up._

_Grisha felt he had been stabbed in the heart “What’s that suppose to mean? I’ve never… You’re the only Alpha I’ve ever t-touched!” He had always been pure until their first time three months ago! How could his Alpha even think… “W-what did you mean you’re leaving?”_

_“You knew from the day I arrived that I was leaving in six months!”_

_“B-but I thought –”_

_“You thought because I met you, I’ll stay in this disgusting town?” Levi asked._

_“N-no I just.” Grisha paused to let out a few sobs as he rubbed his stomach “I love you, we can work around this Levi. Our baby… Please Levi, I know you hate this town but maybe I c-can come stay with you in Sina and go to school there.”_

_Levi sat down trying to calm himself. If he got any louder Mr and Mrs Jaeger would hear. “Look Grisha baby, I love you but I have to go back to Sina. I can’t take you with me right now but I’ll come back okay?” He kissed the Omega’s neck “Now, how about we celebrate my last week here?”_

_The Omega rubbed his stomach protectively and nodded “M’kay Alpha.”_

* * *

 

Grisha opened the door of their small humble home to hear music blasting in the lounge and Eren shirtless in booty shorts scooping cereal from a bowl in the kitchen. He sighed and turned the music off “Eren dear? When did get home?”  
  
“Oh hey pops! I got home about a half hour ago! Hows mom?” He asked as walked to the lounge and sat on the couch next to Grisha.

“Your mom’s going to be fine Eren. We are going to do the treatment.” Grisha ruffled his hair.

Eren smiled “That’s great! I can get a part time job as a waiter to help!”

“What? No Eren you need to go to school! No no no no no!” Grisha huffed.

“But Papa! We can’t afford that right now! Besides I’m only fifteen, I have time to skip a couple years of school.” Eren grinned. “As long as mom gets better it’s all fine.”

“No Eren!” He took the bowl out of Eren’s hand “Darling, I need to speak to you.”

“If this about me punching Jacob, I swear he started it by calling me a filthy Omega that should be bred at home instead of studying at school!” Eren stated quickly in one breath.

Grisha’s eyes widened “What? What? No… Okay I’m angry but that doesn’t matter. This is more important.”

He placed the bowl on the coffee table “I think you need to live with Daddy for a while.”

Eren gasped as he stood up “No way! I am not staying by that man’s house!”

“Why not dear?  You will get to see your sister Mikasa. You love Mikasa!”

“Mikasa is cool and everything but I haven’t seen her since we were kids and besides she sent me a letter last month saying that that Man has a new fiancée and Mika’s mom just passed away a few years ago!” He yelled.

“Eren, your Daddy has the right to move on after me and Mika’s mom. He is still young. You shouldn’t be angry at him because of that! He is a good man, he is just misunderstood.” Grisha stated.

“Sometimes I wonder if you even love Mom with the way you defend that man! He hasn’t even visited us or brought Mika over since I was seven! He thinks sending me a birthday and Christmas present every year qualifies him as being a father? That man is nothing to me!” Eren grabbed his bowl of cereal and went to his bedroom.

Eren huffed. He barely remembered the man and now he has to live with him? He knew his father was extremely old-fashioned and thought that Omega’s should stay at home and be good! Typical Alpha! He hated that man. Even when Papa got married to Mom, when that man use to come by to visit us with his wife and Mika, he had seen that Alpha manipulate his Papa and make him do inappropriate things whilst both of them were married to other people and when he left he would leave his Papa in tears every time!

Besides… His Alpha sire was always mean to him and he would cry when his Alpha father would glare at him.

Grisha layed down on the couch and though about Mikasa. Mikasa and Eren were close as kids and when she’d come to visit she’d always wear the red scarf Eren had given her even in the midst of summer.

As a teen what Grisha didn’t know is that Levi had a girlfriend back in Sina. Mikasa’s mother and he found out about it in the most heartbreaking way.

_“Grisha are you sure?” Carla asked._

_“Carla, I know you’re my best friend but trust me on this! Levi is going to be so happy to see me and Eren!” Grisha smiled as he rocked the baby to sleep on the train._

_“He hasn’t even called you since he left! We shouldn’t just show up unannounced.” Carla sighed and tried to reason with the Omega but Grisha was so lovestruck thinking that Levi still loves him and couldn’t wait to see him._

_“That’s because he is probably busy with finals!” Grisha frowned at his friend “Levi is going to be very happy to see us.”_

_“Okay fine, do you even know the address?”_

_*Ding Dong*_

_The door opened to reveal a butler “Can I help you?”_

_“Y-yes I’m looking for Levi Ackerman?”_

_“Whom shall is say is looking for him?”_

_“Uhm Grisha Yeager.”_

_“Okay come inside, I shall get the young master for you.” He stated and allowed the three inside._

_Grisha sat in the lounge nervously. He couldn’t wait to see Levi. He smiled at Eren “Arent you excited to see Daddy?”_

_“Grisha?” A voice asked as Grisha noticed Levi enter the room. “What are you doing here?”_

_Grisha blushed “I know you’re busy with finals but I thought I’d bring Eren around. I tried calling you when I gave birth but the number wasn’t working.”_

_“Uhm yes I got a new number.” Levi sat down next to him and glared at Carla “What is she doing here?”_

_“The officer didn’t want to let me board the train without an Alpha or Beta companion and Carla decided to come with me.” He smiled “I missed you Alpha, I can’t wait for you to be done with school so we can get married.”_

_Eren hiccupped in his sleep._

_Levi looked at the baby “His name is Eren? Alpha?”_

_Grisha shook his head “Doctors said he would likely present as an Omega.”_

_Suddenly the sharp cry of a baby was heard and it wasn’t Eren. A sound of someone rushing to the room and a girl emerged barefeet with a baby in her arms “Levi? Did you leave Mikasa alone in the nursery? She hurt herself on the bars of her cot!”_

_“Levi? Who is that?” Grisha asked softly._

_“Grisha, this is my fiancé and my daughter.” Levi murmured._

* * *

 

“Eren are you ready?” Grisha asked as he packed a bag of food for the airplane ride.

The teenager huffed as he came into the kitchen rolling his suitcase while texting on his mobile “Do I have to go?”

“Eren! What are you wearing?” Grisha gasped “Levi is an Alpha!”

“So? It’s thirty degrees out there.” The Omega was clad in a pair of short denim shorts and a crop white loose t-shirt.

“It’s inappropriate,” Grisha sighed “You’re trying to make him angry aren’t you?”

“Look, I heard that it’s just as hot in Sina.” Eren peered into the bag “What did you pack?”

“Some tuna sandwiches, your favourite apple preserve and matcha cookies.” The older Omega ran his hands through the younger’s chocolate brown hair.

“I hate matcha cookies…” Eren gave a suspicious sideward glance at his Omegan father.

Grisha blushed slightly “Well it’s your Daddy’s favourite and I think it’d be a nice gesture for you to offer him some.”

“Oh. My. God! Papa!” Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag and his suitcase and headed towards the door.

“Wait for me!”

* * *

 

Levi frowned as he scanned through the arrivals coming from Maria. “Where is that brat?”

He was a few minutes late but the kid should be around here somewhere. Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he spun around and came face to face with a drop dead gorgeous Omega. Tall slim legs, sun kissed skin, cute innocent face and a scent that could drive any Alpha crazy.

The Alpha smirked “Can I help you Omega?”

“Yeah.” The Omega shoved his hand luggage in his chest “Carry that!”

Levi frowned and did a double take peering into those sea green eyes “Eren?” He glared at the way the teenage scantily dressed but decided to let it go for now.

“No shit Sherlock.”

As they walked out to the car Eren raised an eyebrow “No chauffeur?”

“It’s his day off.” Levi opened the trunk of his bright red corvette and shoved Eren’s bags in and got into the car with Eren already buckled in.

“You look… different.” He murmured as he started the car and slowly took off.

“You mean I don’t look like the kid you walked out on.” The younger boy shrugged “It’s what happens over the span of a decade. People change.”

Levi frowned at not only Eren’s disrespectful tone but also at the way the Omega was dressed “I didn’t walk out on you, every time I’d visit and try to hold you, you’d burst out crying.”

“I was a child! That’s how children act when they see stranger come by every Christmas once a year and tries to pick them up!” Eren huffed and looked at the scenery of Sina. It was breathtakingly beautiful and tropical yet modern.

Levi sighed “Anyway, I was thinking of enrolling you into Mitras Academy for Omega –”

“I want to go to Stohess High.” Eren muttered annoyed at the thought of going to that cushy Omega school where Omega’s are indoctrinated into taking cooking and homemaking classes over science and math classes.

“That’s co-ed.”

“So? That’s where I want to go!” He pouted cutely “Where does ‘Kasa go?”

“Orvud Academy for Alpha’s” Levi slowly pulled up to his apartment building.

Eren raised an eyebrow “Where is the huge mansion I visited as a kid?”

“Not good enough for you princess?” Levi asked as a guard came to open the door and carry the luggage “This place is closer to work.”

They entered the lobby and Eren’s eyes widened. It looked like a five star hotel. They entered the elevator and Levi dialled in a password. “The password is **474742**.”

The door closed and there is awkward silence before they reached the penthouse. The doors slid open and the entered a lavish immaculate apartment with a huge window and in the distance the ocean was clearly visible. There were real fur rugs in the lounge with a wooden coffee table and a fireplace with a huge flat screen TV above it.

‘Wow you live like this while Mom and Papa struggle to pay rent every month.’ He thought.

Suddenly a ginger haired woman entered the room. She was stunning, probably no older than 28. She was dressed in a white body-con dress with black high heels. _‘That must be the next Mrs Ackerman’_

“Oh hello! You must be Eren! My name is Petra.” She smiled warmly.

Eren nodded “You must be Mrs Ackerman.” _‘Number 2’_ He added in his head.

The woman blushed and let out a shy laugh “Awww not yet, don’t make me blush.” She covered her face with her hands. She seemed nice enough.

“May I?” Eren asked as he pointed to the ring adorning her finger. It was stunning, basically a huge ass diamond on a thin band.

“Oh sure.” She held her hand forward “Levi picked it out for me himself.”

“It’s pretty.” He smiled and then looked up at his father “Hey Levi, when is ‘Kasa coming home?”

“She will be home for summer break.” He raised an eyebrow “What happened to _‘Daddy’_ you always called me that.”

“Well I call it like I see it and you’re no Daddy to me.”

* * *

 

“Do you think Eren is safe living with two Alpha’s… especially a noble Alpha.” Carla asked as she sipped her glass of water on the hospital bed.

“Yes of course.” Grisha sighed “Levi loves Eren, he just finds it hard to show it.”

“Yes… I get that he is his father but I mean, you know how rich people are. Wasn’t Mikasa’s mother Levi’s half sister?” Carla asked.

Grisha gasped “Yes but, Levi isn’t like that! It was an arranged marriage since she was the last Omega Ackerman left and traditionally Omega’s in rich families marry within the family to keep the wealth inside the family.”

“And now Eren is the last Omega Ackerman.” Carla added.

Grisha frowned “Levi has a fiancé now. I think Eren will be fine. He is a Yeager like me.”

* * *

 

Once Petra had gone home Eren stood infront of Levi’s bedroom door nervously holding a container of cookies wearing thin pajama shorts and a camisole.

Suddenly the door swung down “I can smell your nervous pheromones. Look kid, you’re cute but don’t be standing outside my bedroom asking to be bred smelling like a scared Omega in heat. I’m not into you like that.”

Eren gasped “You’re such an asshole! Who would want to be bred by you! I just came to..to..”

“Did Grisha bake me Matcha cookies?” Levi asked as he looked at the opened container “He is such a good Omega, you should learn from him.”

Eren growled at him “These are mine!”

“You hated Matcha cookies.”

“That was ten years ago! Things change.”

“Give me the cookies Brat.” Levi murmured “My Omega made it for me.”

“He isn’t your Omega!” Eren walked down the hall to the lounge while trying to close the container simultaneously. “Don’t talk about us like you know us!”

Levi followed him and grabbed a cookie before he closed it and popped the whole thing in his mouth “Tastes good. I’ll have another.”

“No!” Eren yelled as he shut the container.

Levi’s silver eyes glinted “Are you disobeying me Omega?” he leaned in close threateningly.

Eren barred his neck in submission slightly without thinking. The Alpha leaned in slowly sniffing his neck “You smell like him…and me. It smells good. Perfect.” He whispered.

The Omega whimpered. His knees trembled and suddenly he felt the container being pulled out of his arms. The Alpha walked to his room leaving the Omega’s knees feeling like jelly and unable to chase after him.

“You’re an asshole.” Eren yelled “And a pervert! A perverted asshole!”

“Yeah yeah kid. Defy me if you can resist me.” The Alpha stated before he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Asshole!" Eren hissed.


	2. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi spend a day together. Will they learn to get along?

“Hmmm” Levi groaned as he walked to the kitchen yawning slighty. “Brat?”

  
He frowned in confusion. It was unheard of for an Omega to not be up at the crack of dawn in the kitchen. He looked around the lounge before heading down the hall to the Omega’s bedroom.

  
He opened the door to see the Omega completely naked on the bed. Sunkissed flawless body lay shamelessly on the white sheets as the Omega snored softly. Those tall slim legs were so tempting to spread and enjoy the sweet treasure between them. He coughed slightly and shook the thoughts from his head. This was Grisha’s child…and he looked so much like Grisha. So soft, thin and tall and the head of bright brown hair were so nostalgic.

  
“Wake up brat!” He growled as he flicked the Omega’s forehead.

  
The Omega cutely whined as his bright sea green eyes fluttered opened to see his so called ‘father’ in front of him. His eyes widened “Holy Shit!” He screamed as he scrambled for his sheets desperately and wrapped it around himself “Don’t you fucking know how to knock?”

  
“I don’t need the permission of an Omega to enter a room in my own home.” Levi frowned “Why are you still sleeping?”

  
Eren squinted slightly to focus his blurry eyes on his bedside clock “It’s fucking five a.m and it is Saturday!”

  
“I’m hungry.” Levi grumbled as he opened the Omega’s curtains.

  
“The fuck am I supposed to do about that?” Eren got onto his feet angrily while going into his walk in closet to put on some pyjamas.

  
When he walked out he noticed the man staring at the picture of Grisha, Carla and himself on his bedside.

  
Levi seethed at the sight of that Beta standing next to his Omega and child after stealing his family away from him. He was perfectly happy having a second Omega wife living in his household until that woman convinced his Omega otherwise.

  
_“Baby, please come with me.”_

  
_“A-Alpha I c-can’t.” Grisha sat down as he watched Eren play around outside with Mikasa “Carla and I are trying to build a life together.”_

  
_“You’re my Omega! Don’t you love me anymore?” Levi asked as he kissed the Omega’s delicate shoulder._

  
_“I c-can’t be a second spouse. I deserve to be someone’s one and only. I l-love you Alpha but I want to stay here, this is my home, Carla is my wife, Shiganshina Hospital allows Omega Doctors to work. Sina does not allow Omega Doctors to work.” He tilted his neck back as the Alpha kissed his neck and he moaned lowly._

  
_“You don’t have to work love, I will care for you.” The Alpha murmured against the tanned skin of the Omega._

  
_“P-please A-Alpha, I am married, so are y-you.” Grisha cried as he was tossed on the bed and shirt ripped off._

  
_“My sister does not concern herself with my sex life.” Levi slowly unbuttoned his own shirt and unbuckled his belt “You may be married but your heart and body belongs to me. You. Are. Mine.” He hissed continuously as he ravished his Omega just a room away from their wives._

  
“Are you done glaring at my parents?” Eren asked as he grabbed his phone and walked to the lounge and sat down.

  
Levi followed “Do you always sleep naked?”

  
“Not anymore since you just fucking think you can barge into my fucking room like that!” Eren huffed.

  
Levi growled “I am your father and above all, I am your Alpha. You will speak to me with respect.”

  
“Or fucking what? You’re going to send me back home?” Eren laughed bitterly “Well please do, I don’t want to be here.”

  
Levi growled louder “You know what Omega, This is my house. You don’t like me? Well I’m not to fucking fond of you either, I tried to spend time with you as a kid but I should have known without an Alpha, you’d grow up to be a fucking brat so here are the rules: I am the Alpha! What I say goes. Unless you listen to what I say I’ll send you to Mithra’s Academy instead of Stohess High. Personally I think you need to go to Mithra’s to learn to be a proper damned Omega but I’m allowing you to go to Stohess on the condition the you take at least two Omega classes, obey my rules and act like a fucking Omega instead of a filthy lazy beta! I want the house kept clean, breakfast made by four a.m, my clothes laid out and my bath water drawn before I wake up. Now for the last time, I am fucking hungry.” He added before leaving to have a bath.

  
“Fuck you!” Eren hissed quietly as he walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. “He is so fucking condescending.”  
He grabbed some eggs, cheese and steak and slowly started up the stove. 

He really wanted to attend Stohess so he can play nice until then. He cracked two eggs into a greased pan and added two slices of unwashed steak to the pan. Once the food seemed cooked he poured it onto a plate and sprinkled some cheese over hot toast.  
Levi came in ten minutes later with a suit on and an undone tie as well as still wet hair.

“What’s this?”

  
“Breakfast.” Eren shrugged and nibbled on his toast.

  
“It’s disgusting. The eggs are undone and runny, the toast is burned and the steak is overcooked with no spice.” He growled.

  
“Hey, I’m not your wife. Why isn’t Petra here doing it?” Eren pouted.

  
Levi frowned “She doesn’t need to come all the time now that you’re here. It’s time for you to take responsibility in a household.”

Eren rolled his eyes _‘Right, because Omega’s belong in the kitchen_.’ “Well Daddy, I don’t know how to cook.” He stated mockingly as he almost spat the word ‘Daddy’ out.

  
“Didn’t Grisha teach you?” He growled “This is why I wanted the both of you to live with me instead of that Beta. You’ve been raised so improper.”

  
The Omega stuck his tongue out “My Papa allows me do to what I want.”

  
“That’s going to fucking change, before you start going around acting like a wild harlot giving your maidenhood to the first hoot rat Alpha on the streets.” Levi grumbled as he made himself coffee and grabbed some fruit.

“Maidenhood?” Eren laughed at the archaic term “You mean virginity? Oh I don’t have that anymore.”

  
Levi’s mug shattered on the ground.

* * *

  
“Hey Papa.”

  
**“Hey sweetheart, how are you?”**

  
Eren held the phone to his “I’m fine, how is mom?”

  
**“She is fine love. How’s Alpha Levi?”**

  
“Don’t you worry about this prick-”

  
“Is that Grisha? Give me the phone!” Levi growled and snatched the phone from the Omega’s hands.

“Grish?” Levi asked softly.

  
**“A-Alpha!”** Grisha stuttered **“How are you?”**

  
“Not too fucking well,” Levi growled “Since when did that filthy Beta of yours raise our child to be such a… slut!”

  
**“I don’t understand what you mean L-levi.”** Grisha whimpered, terrified at what Eren could have done to anger their Alpha.

  
Eren’s eyes widened _‘He’s going to tell Papa.’_  
The Omega acted on instinct and dropped to his knees in front of the Alpha and barred his neck in submission. The Alpha could practically smell the deep scent of submission wafting through the air and Levi’s pupils blew wide as his inner Alpha reacted to the Omega.

  
“Fuck! I got to go love, I’ll call you later.”

  
**“Wait! Levi-”** Levi hung the phone up and groaned at the sweet terrified scent in the room.

  
“Fuck I’m guessing your mother doesn’t know of your filthy ways?”

  
“My Father doesn’t know.” Eren whimpered “Mother let’s me have boyfriends.”

  
“I am your father, Grisha is your mother, that woman is no one to let you go out whoring yourself to the whole of Shiganshina.” Levi kneeled down and scented the Omega’s neck rough and licked his chin.

  
Eren whimpered _‘What the fuck was going on?’_

  
Eren moaned as he spread his leg’s before the Alpha pulled away sharply “Shower and get dressed. We will go shopping for things you need and school supplies.”

  
Levi stood up and walked to his own room to fetch a few things. He groaned _‘What was I thinking letting that brat do that to me? If I keep losing it so easily he will think he has some power over me. He thinks every time he submits I’ll let him get away with his bad behaviour.’_

  
The Omega lathered soap on his heated body blushing slightly “How could I submit to him? I may be an Omega but I’m not submissive! Is it because he is my biological alpha that I feel the need to obey?”

  
He sighed and washed his hair clean and rinsed off before towel drying his body and walking into his room.

  
He pulled on a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt and headed to the lounge to see Levi struggling to put his Gucci watch on.

  
“Need help?” Eren asked annoyed. Alpha’s were so useless.

  
Levi puffed his chest out slightly full of pride, he looked away and held his hand out to Eren. The Omega fastened the clip “Nice watch.”

  
Levi rubbed his wrists remembering that his son never grew up with these luxuries, partly because after the age of eight he declared he wanted nothing from the Alpha and Carla and Grisha coming to a conclusion that they didn’t need or want Levi’s help. Grisha didn’t want to owe Levi anything “You want one? We can get one later on today.” He murmured.

  
His eyes widened when he saw what Eren was wearing “What are you wearing?”

  
Eren shrugged “Clothes?”

  
“You expect to leave this house in this state of undress?” Levi growled.

  
“Oh don’t be so old fashioned.” Eren huffed.

“This is fashion, _Daddy_ , don’t you know?” He mocked.

  
“You can’t leave the house like that!”

  
“Petra wore a short dress yesterday!”

  
“Petra is not yet _my_ Omega nor is she my Omegan _son_! You on the other hand are!”

  
“Levi, how am I to get a new hot boyfriend if I dress ugly?”

  
“A boyfriend?” Levi gasped “You are much too young to be dating! I can’t believe you were allowed boyfriends in Shiganshina!”

Eren rolled his eyes “Papa was my age when you knocked him up.”

  
“That’s different! Your mother didn’t have me as a father!” Levi growled “Go put something that covers your legs.”

  
Eren sat down stubbornly “I’m not leaving if you’re going to be cramping my style. If you don’t like my clothes then send me back home.”

  
Levi grit his teeth. He knew he couldn’t send Eren back, Grisha was financially and not mentally able to take care of him since his wife is in hospital. He also wanted to prove to Grisha that he was able to take care of this brat without anyone’s help. He raised Mikasa to be a strong Alpha, he could make Eren into a good Omega.

  
“Just this once, I’m sure when we are shopping you can find some modest clothes that are your style, I want you to dress more appropriately later because I have a friend and his mate coming over for dinner later on, Petra is cooking dinner.”

  
Eren shrugged as Levi grabbed his keys and wallet and they headed out.

  
The young Omega had never seen anything like it before. The Mall in Sina was huge and the people of Sina were so well dressed. Fashionable and everywhere he went seemed to be a runway for aesthetically pleasing people to walk on. Most Omegas dressed modestly yet fashionable. Teenage Omegas went all out hoey with booty shorts and tank tops and Eren personally had a limit to how much skin he liked showing. He was generally okay with showing his legs.  
Levi himself dressed very clean and fashionable in his black formal pants and crisp clean white shirt and black leather loafers. He seemed like a man of simple tastes, unlike when Levi was a teenage and would visit him in T-shirt and Adidas track pants.

  
His father seemed just as immature as he was back when they were both younger. Levi always got what he wanted and even when Grisha was married, Levi would ask him to rub his back, make his breakfast, make his tea, lay out his clothes and as a kid Eren even caught glimpse of Levi doing shameless things to his Papa in the bedroom. That’s another reason he hated the man. Levi took what he wanted without asking.

  
“Let’s go into Levi’s” He ironically muttered as he pointed to the denim store.

  
Levi frowned “What about a nice dress boutique, they can tailor make you the latest Omega dresses.”

  
Eren gasped “No way am I dressing like a traditional Omega.” He headed inside and browsed through finding a few T-shirts, jeans, denim jacket, ripped jeans and shorts. He snickered knowing Levi would be mad about his ripped jeans and shorts. The Alpha was weakly trailing behind him obviously uncomfortable shopping with a teenage Omega so he handed Eren his tapping credit card and went to sit at the shoe section.  
After some time Eren came back beaming with two full shopping bags.

  
“Where to next?” Levi murmured.

  
“Victoria secrets.” Eren stated.

  
Levi’s eyes widened “What??”

  
“I need underwear Levi.” He rolled his eyes as he walked to the store “You can wait outside.”

  
“What do you intend to buy in this shameless store?” Levi growled. The store was full with sexy lingerie and hardly befitting a pure Omega.

  
“Undergarments, you know? Panties, boxers, that kinda stuff.” The Omega stated awkwardly as he rushed into the store and picked out a few cute lacy panties and cotton boxers and headed to the till ready to tap the bank card.

  
“Uh excuse me are you an Omega?” The store keeper asked.

  
Eren nodded.

  
“Unfortunately we need the permission from the Alpha owner of the card for you to make a purchase.” The cashier stated.

  
Eren frowned “My name is Eren Yeager Ackerman, the card belongs to my mate.”  
“I’m sorry sir. Do you perhaps have some ID?”  
Eren grit his teeth and pulled out his phone “Hey Levi, can you come to the till?”

  
A few minutes later Levi arrived “What’s wrong.”

Eren pouted “ _Darling_ , they refuse to let me use your bank card, even though we are _married_ with a _pup_ on the way.” He rubbed his tummy softly.

  
Levi was slightly taken aback by Eren's submissive display “What seems to be the problem?” He asked the cashier.

  
“I was just informing your mate that we needed your permission for this Omega to make use of your card sir.” The cashier stated.

  
Levi growled “Did he not state that he had my permission?”

  
“Yes sir but it doesn’t work that way, we need the Alphan Permission slip.” The cashier stated.

  
Much like a cheque book the Permission slip book was used in official situations to grant their Omega’s permission to do certain things. Eren found it extremely demeaning.

  
“Just ring it up.” Levi growled as he pulled Eren in his arms holding his child protectively. _This was his son! His child!_ Eren should have free access to all his wealth. He made a made a mental note to get Eren his own credit card.

Eren caved and snuggled into the warm embrace. He had never been hugged by an Alpha since he was little and Mikasa and Levi use to hug him. It really was intoxicating. He nuzzled his Alpha’s neck gingerly. He felt so shy in their moment even though it was just instinct.

  
Levi rubbed the kid’s head holding it firmly into his neck. He realized that the kid was almost his height and likely to grow taller than him. Once the cashier rang everything up Levi grabbed the stuff and grabbed Eren’s hand tightly “Do you not have your official ID card?”

  
Eren frowned and ripped his hand away “You mean the one that has my surname as Ackerman instead of Yeager? Yeah. How else would I apply for school?”

  
“You should carry that around. I don’t know why you like going by Yeager. You are an Ackerman and you should be proud.”

  
“Why? So everyone can know that I’m related to the Billionaire Levi Ackerman? That I am the bastard brat he walked out on?”

  
“That’s not fair Eren, I asked Grisha to come live with me and be with me.” Levi pointed out as he lead Eren to the food court.

  
“Yeah, as your second spouse. Everyone knows the second wife will always be just the sex slave while the first wife has the luxury of your love, loyalty, money, and children who would be your heirs.” Eren huffed.

  
“Mikasa is the Alpha child, she will obviously be my heir anyway. Besides my sister and I married because of a family arrangement. Ackerman Omega’s marry within the family and we didn’t want the main wealth spreading to other factions of the Ackerman family so she married me.” Levi shrugged as they entered a restaurant and led to their seats by a waiter.

  
“You rich families make me sick! Marrying within the family is gross!” Eren huffed and sat down.

  
“She was only my _half_ sister, besides, when I have to pick an Alpha for you I might just choose Mikasa.” Levi smirked.

  
Eren gagged “Ew! Mika is my big sister! No way’s Levi!”

  
Levi leaned forward with a glint in my eyes “Then how about me?”

  
Eren gasped as his eyes widened “Of course not!”

  
“Why not?” Levi asked as he flipped open his menu “I’m a capable Alpha and will sire many children with you.”

  
The Omega stuck his tongue out “You know why!”

  
“Why? Tell me.”

  
“Because you’re my **Dad**!”

  
Levi’s smirk widened “Oh? Finally admitting it? Why not call me Daddy from now onwards. Calling me Levi is giving people the wrong impression about our relationship.”

  
“You’re basically just my Papa’s sperm donor.” Eren shrugged.

  
Levi held back a vicious growl “You dare to call your sire a Sperm Donor? I am the reason you were born in the first place! Have some respect.”

  
“Yeah old man? Well I didn’t ask to be born.”

  
“No one ever asked to be born brat, had this not been a restaurant I frequently visit, I’d bend you over this table and show you how a true Alpha breeds an Omega. I’m no fucking sperm donor; I gave it to your mother good and hard. I assure you, you were a child born of passion.” He leaned back smugly.

  
Eren growled “Don’t speak about my Papa so disgustingly!”

  
“I can speak of my Omega’s however I wish.”

  
“He isn’t your Omega anymore!” Eren whispered harshly.

  
Levi smirked “I guarantee you, if your father was here, he’d get on his knees and suck my cock on command in front of everyone including that Beta wife of his. So yes, he may not legally belong to _me_ but he is my Omega and so are _you_.”

* * *

  
“Oh hey guy’s you’re back so soon. I just popped in early to get started on Dinner.”Petra smiled as she sliced some spinach.

  
Eren huffed and walked past her with his hand full of shopping bags and headed straight to his room.

  
“What’s up with him?” She asked with a cute pout and leaned forward to kiss Levi who entered the open plan kitchen.

  
“Fuck if I know, he has been acting up since he got here.” Levi shrugged.

  
She smiled “That’s how teenagers are honey. He will come around.”

  
“I just don’t know how to discipline him. He grew up in a Beta-Omega home. He is just so… wild.” He mumbled and poured water into a glass.

  
“I hear Omega’s in Shiganshina actually are very traditional. I expected Eren to be too. I heard your friend Erwin’s second mate is from Maria too, is he not?” She asked.

  
“He is, that’s why I invited them for dinner, and maybe it will help the brat become more docile if he were to make friends with such an Omega. Not to mention, Erwin’s wife is extremely submissive.” He walked into the lounge and put on the TV. It would be an hour before Erwin arrived; he had some time to relax.

  
Later on there was a light buzzer that rang through the house and Eren woke up with bleary eyes as he walked out of his room to see what that noise was about. It was their guest. An Alpha man with blonde hair and dark thick eyebrows, he was tall and besides him was a blonde woman standing next a younger blonde Omega man next to him.

  
“Hello Eren.” The Alpha smiled. “My name is Erwin, this is my wife Sarah and this is my Omegan husband Armin Smith.”

  
Eren’s eyes widened. Armin looked young, around his age and was dressed in modest mint green robes, traditional to Shiganshina. “Shi-gan-shina?”

  
Armin beamed and nodded “Yes, I am from Shiganshina. It’s nice to meet you Eren.”


	3. Almost heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes a new friend while Levi experiences the early stages of Eren's upcoming heat.
> 
> Warning: Quick Escalating smut!!! Angry pleasure. Heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's sorry for not letting you know that I was on a short Hiatus.

“So this is my room.” Eren showed  Armin. “It’s not much because I just moved in.”

Armin smiled “It does lack personal touch.” He sat down on the sofa by the corner window.

Eren sat cross-legged on his bed “So you’re Erwin’s second wife?”

Armin nodded and let out a cute blush “We got married just a few months back.”

“What’s it like?” Eren asked curiously “I mean, you’re still so young. Why get married to an Alpha who is already married.”

Armin fiddled with his traditional Omega dress “Well uhm my granpa was in a lot of debt so I offered my hand in marriage to Alpha Erwin when I heard that his wife was having a difficult time getting pregnant. He agreed to pay off my granpa’s debt… Erwin is nice, a kind man and he is very easy to live with so I have no problem with it.”

Eren huffed “Lucky you. Living with Levi is a nightmare!”

Armin’s eyes widened “Isn't he your father? Should you not address him as such?”

The brunette shrugged and plopped back on his bed “We don’t have a _familial_ relationship.”

Suddenly a look of realization dawned on Armin’s face “Oh I see he is your betrothed then?”

Eren’s eyes widened as he sat up “No ways! Ew no! He is my father, he was just never around, besides, Levi is engaged to that skank Petra.”

Armin looked confused “Ms Rall seems nice and Mr Ackerman is always bringing me gifts and sweets.”

Eren shrugged “Levi loves throwing around money but don’t mistake it for kindness. He is a snake in disguise and as for Petra… She just rubs me the wrong way. Acting all perfect and innocent, like a perfect little omega. No dreams and ambition of her own, just marrying a rich guy to live comfortably.”

The awkward silence hit him “Uh! I didn’t mean it like that. Your situation is different!”

Armin smiled “It’s okay Eren, yes I did marry Erwin so that he could clear my family debt and I did marry him because he could afford to send me to Stohess high but I fell in love with him already. He is a great man and allows me to pursue my dreams. I wish to climb the highest mountains, sail the furthest seas and see everything this world has to offer and I admit, Erwins money can make that possible.”

Eren’s eyes widened “Really? Me too! But Levi isn’t that kind of man. He wants me to take two Omega classes and learn to maintain the household. You’re so lucky! If Erwin is in need of a second twink in his life, hit me up!” He joked.

Armin laughed good naturedly “I’ll be sure to let you know.”

There was suddenly a knock on the door. “Come in.”

It was Erwin smiling kindly at the two Omegas who seemed to be getting along well “Come now darling, we are leaving.”

Armin nodded as they all left the room.

Mr and Mrs Smith along with Armin were at the front door when Eren gasped “Wait Minnie! Add me on whatsapp! We can text!”

Armin nodded and took out his phone from his pocket adding the other Omega on “I can’t wait for school to start! I’ll see you there!” He leaned forward and kissed Armin gently which was common amongst Shiganshina Omega’s”

* * *

 

“So… you Erwin’s little toy seem to be getting along well.”Levi stated as he poured himself a glass of whiskey while Petra out the dishes away in the dishwasher.

“He is not a toy! And yeah… he is hella adorable.” Eren smirked as he received a text from the other Omega.

“Hmmm, you can learn a lot from him.” Levi murmured as he took a swig of the fiery liquid.

The Omega huffed “I’m going to steal Armin away and we are going to sail the world together and get married and have twenty pups!”

Levi growled loudly “Don’t speak of such disgusting acts even if it’s a joke.”

Eren frowned “What do you mean disgusting? Are you homophobic?”

“Omega’s do not travel unsupervised and it’s disgusting for two Omega’s to have children.” Levi hissed “It’s filthy for an Omega to mount another Omega! Don’t shame our family even when you are joking.”

Petra entered the living room “Well, I’m leaving now. Bye honey.” She kissed Levi’s cheek “Bye Eren.”

* * *

 

“Do you have to be so controlling and self-centered?” Eren yelled as he stood up!

“If it teaches you your proper place then yes!” Levi stood up too and grabbed the Omega by his shirt “Omega’s purpose it to be bred. You don’t go spouting silly fantasies!”

“I will do what I want! I am equal to everyone and beneath no one!”

Eren was shoved onto the couch as the Alpha climbed over him “You were saying?”

“Get off me!” He growled.

“Or what? Why don’t you show me what a strong Omega you are!” Levi smirked as the Omega struggled to push him off while punching his chest desperately and yelling angrily like a violent. Little. Kitten. Damn his bloodline was pure perfection. So sexy and strong willed. He was a perfect Omega that just needed to be trained well. He needed a good **_dicking_** to make him docile.

Levi leaned down and kissed the Omega’s soft plump lips as he prevented Eren from trashing around.  Eren let out a needy whine.

 _‘No, why is my body reacting!’_ In his heart Eren felt strong but his body betrayed him! He always believed that Omega’s were equal to alpha’s _‘We aren’t whiny, needy, unintelligent, horny beings. We can control ourselves. We are strong, intelligent and powerful.’_ He whimpered when he felt the Alpha kiss his neck and suck on to it. He bucked up to feel the Alpha’s hard crotch press against his. He moaned loudly “O-oh god.”

“Hmmm” Levi murmured “You smell so good, just like Grisha.”

Levi sat up and unbuckled his trousers “Come now Omega, show me how good you are, how much power you have over an Alpha.”

“F-fuck you.” Eren hissed as he tried to regain his breath and wiped the drool of his chin with his hand.

“That’s an order.” Levi growled in his Alpha voice causing the Omega to sink down on his trembling knee’s as slick dampened his pants. “You smell… you fucking want it so bad! I can smell it!”

Eren whimpered  as he unzipped the older Alpha and lowered his head to the Alpha’s cock and shyly gave it a lick.

Levi groaned “F-fuck. Stop acting like a virgin!”

Eren blushed deeply. He lied when he said that he lost his virginity just to piss Levi off. He really had no idea what he was doing. He swirled his saliva all over the hard, thick, throbbing rod of flesh. He began to suck really hard as he moaned around the cock.

“You’re just like your mother! Grisha was a natural born cocksucker.” He hissed and Eren was in his own world. Levi suspected his heat was coming soon due to how docile he was being. “Sh-Shit! I can smell how much you want it! Do you want to be bred? To carry your own siblings.” He growled as he thrust down that warm throat.

Eren moaned at the taste as he swallowed a light stream of pre-come. He sucked harshly at the purpling cockhead and wrapped his hand around the Alpha’s not. His mind felt clouded. Everything smelt so good. His hole was dripping. He tongued the slit of the fat head and nibbled lightly on it.

Levi groaned “F-fuck! G-grisha!” He groaned as he came in the waiting mouth.

Eren’s eyes widened and he pulled off and stormed to his room angrily. What was he thinking! He shouldn’t have done that! And that bastard had the nerve to call out his Papa’s name instead of his! Ugh!

How was he going to face his Papa after this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify.  
> Couplings that are illegal in this Au:  
> Alpha-Alpha  
> Omega-Omega
> 
> Couplings that are legal:  
> Alpha-Omega  
> Alpha-Beta  
> Beta-Beta  
> Beta-Omega


	4. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meet's up with new friends and old friends and Levi faces issues of his past.

“Why are these shorts so short?” Levi asked annoyed as he watched Eren straighten his pure white blazer and secured his ribbon around his neck. He wore black leather school shoes and grabbed his brown leather school bag.

Eren ignored him as he poured steaming hot coffee for him and Levi, careful not to mess his white school uniform. He was so mad at himself for allowing that moment of weakness and he felt shattered when the man called out another Omega’s name after he… He couldn’t even think about it. He didn’t just give any man the pleasures of his body and the one Alpha he caved to was a sick, sexist asshole who didn’t even care about him. Eren didn’t expect love from the man, god knows he hated him but calling out another Omega’s name during sex is just… offensive.

“I’m talking to you brat!” Levi growled.

Eren sipped at his coffee when Levi pulled it away “Hey! Eren exclaimed angrily. That was the only thing giving him the energy to face the day.

“Coffee is not good for an Omega. Drugs are no good for your fertility or your mindset. Omega’s should abstain from this kind of stuff.” Levi murmured “Have some tea instead.”

Eren growled and shoved his body of his seat and stood up on his aching feet, Sore from the unused new shoes. He was in pain; he was exhausted from lack of sleep and is stressed about starting a new school. He was sick of Levi telling him what Omega’s can and can’t do! “I am sick of you nagging me! I can do whatever I want! I can dress how I _like_ , study what I _want_ , be who I _want to be_ , eat what I _want to eat_ and for god sake if I want coffee I will damn _have it!”_

Levi held back a growl. God this Omega was so foul and his mannerisms were atrocious. He wondered if _his_ Grisha was raising the boy to be a proper Omega like he was as a teen. “What has you in such a disgusting mood this morning? Is it because of last night?”

Eren frowned as he packed his school lunch in his bag. “Give me some money.”

Levi pulled out his wallet from his pocket and flipped it open and began pulling out fifty bucks “I thought we were beginning to get along. You were finally becoming a good Omega.”

Eren snorted. _‘A good Omega? A good person is judged by their deeds and how the respect others, but a good Omega was an Omega that submitted to an Alpha and placed an Alpha’s wants above their own basic needs.’_ “Last night was a mistake. I think I am in pre-heat, I need to get some suppressants, give me another fifty.”

Levi raised an eyebrow and handed the Omega another fifty as the Omega rudely snatched it from his hands. He wasn’t particularly fond of Omega’s tainting their body with suppressants but he really didn’t need Eren stinking up his apartment in heat. “You were good last night.” He stood up and came up behind the Omega who was stuffing his wallet with the cash. He sniffed his neck and wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist “Such a good Omega for Daddy.”

Suddenly an idea popped in Eren’s head and he smirked lightly and turned around and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck “Really? Was I really good?”

“Hmmm” Levi murmured as he pulled the Omega’s thighs up to clutch around his waist as he carried him to the lounge and pulled the Omega on his lap as he sat on a couch. He was as responsive as Grisha was his age. So submissive, and Levi knew all he needed was to be put in his place. “Last night wasn’t a mistake. It’s only natural for you to submit to your Alpha.”

Eren pouted and grinded on the man’s crotch slowly, “Daddy, you are always yelling at me even after we made love last night with my mouth.”

“I know, I’m sorry, you just have to listen to what I say. I’ve just been mad that my son was raised in such a way. You should have been pure for your future husband; you should have been taught to dress modestly and sent for Omegan education.” He leaned up and kissed the Omega’s pouty lips.

Levi gripped the Omega’s hips tightly and grinded upwards as he felt himself harden.

Suddenly Eren pulled off and straightened his uniform and grabbed his bag.

“What are you doing brat?” Levi asked as he narrowed his eyes as the Omega sharply glared at him.

“The chauffeur is probably waiting downstairs for me. I don’t want to be late for school.” He shoved his hands in his short’s pocket and exited the apartment.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning Master Eren, I am your Chauffeur Miles.” A handsome looking Alpha bowed slightly as he opened the Audi door. It was all so surreal. He was a poor Omega from Shiganshina who would run to school every morning suddenly in Mithra’s, Sina having a private Chauffeur driving him to an expensive private school with his fancy leather shoes and his fancy Gucci leather bag. He found no satisfaction in the luxury item but it was quite a surreal moment of his life. He was brought up humble yet all of this would belong to him and his sister someday.

Eren blushed slightly. Miles was tall, slightly tanned and had blue eyes and was dressed in a suit that fitted him **_just so good_**. “I can just walk to school.”

Miles gasped “That won’t do sir, it’s dangerous for –”

“An Omega?” Eren grit out. Gosh can’t he find one handsome guy in this world that wasn’t an arrogant prick?

“I was going to say that it is dangerous for _anyone_ to go walking down Fifth Avenue en route to your school. Lots of crime being happening there sir, I’m sure you’re plenty strong for a young lad such as yourself but I’d rather not get killed by Mr Ackerman if you get hurt, so if not for yourself then please for my sake let me drive you to school.” The man gestured to the door.

Eren huffed,  He felt stupid for snapping at Miles like that. He genuinely seemed like a nice man “Only if you promise to call me Eren, not sir.”

The man nodded “Yes Si –I mean Yes Eren.”

* * *

 

“SO!” Hanji grinned “When do I get to meet the little prince?”

“Huh?” Levi asked as he looked up from his paperwork at his two for lack of a better word “friends”, Erwin and Hanji. “What are you on about Shitty glasses?”

“Erwin told me that the little prince has finally come home!” Hanji squealed “I haven’t seen him since he was a baby! Omg” She turned to Erwin “Do you remember when Levi would show us pictures of Mikasa and Eren as kids and say ‘My little Prince is stuck in Shiganshina’ or ‘My little Prince learnt how to walk.’ And Ohhh remember ‘My little Prince learned how to count to ten!’ It was so adorable!”

Levi covered up his embarrassment “Well the little Prince has turned into a little brat; he is more a headache than you are.”

“Awww I hope he gives you hell, you deserve it for leaving him in Shiganshina.” Hanji giggled.

Levi shrugged “Grisha was a babe, but he expected us to be a happy little family. I had family obligations. I asked him to be my second-”

“Everyone knows that the second wife is basically a trophy wife with a banging body.” Hanji stated “It would not do his reputation as a Doctor good.”

“He didn’t have to be a Doctor, I was there to support him. He’s become quite the Omegan Activist ever since he got that medical degree.” Levi murmured.

Erwin smirked “I think it’s good to have an Omega with a little brains. The smart ones can handle themselves when you’re not around.”

“The smart ones also leave and start becoming shameless because they think they don’t need their Alpha’s anymore. Heed my warning with that Omegan pup you married, his dreams are too big. One day he will leave with some filthy lover and never come back.” Levi murmured as he signed some paperwork.

“Armin is smart and a prince that needs to be taken care off. He is intelligent and a good Omega.” Erwin bragged “And soon he will have my pups. I suspect he is pregnant already.”

“With yours?”

The room went silent.

Hanji’s eyes widened “Le…vi?”

Erwin stood up as a cloud of shadow’s hung around his eyes “What is that suppose to mean?”

“It means what it means. He seems like a flightly little Omega, not to mention these Marian Omega’s use Sinan Alpha’s. Fucking gold diggers.” He muttered.

“Is that what your father told you when you bought that engagement ring for Grisha?” Erwin chuckled darkly “You’re so fucking delusional. Yes your father was used by a poor Omega whore but it doesn’t mean every Marian is like that! You ruined your chance of happiness with Grisha!”

“Don’t speak about my Father like that!” Levi growled.

Erwin countered “Don’t speak about my husband like that!”

“Okay lads. Calm down.” Hanji got in between them “Come Erwin, let’s get back to work. My lab needs to be cleaned and I’m sure your company is crashing without you.” She ushered the Alpha out quickly.

* * *

 

“Eren?” a voice asked softly.

Eren turned around “Armin? Jean? Horseface you moved to Sina?”

Armin raised an eyebrow “You two know each other.”

Jean scowled before smiling well naturedly “Yeah my Omega comes from a good family.”

Armin giggled “Jean married rich.”

The tall Alpha shrugged “You did too, and what about you ’Ren. What are you doing in these posh places? I heard Aunt Carla is sick”

Eren shrugged “Staying here just until my mom gets better.”

“Why?”

Armin pitched in “He is living with Levi Ackerman.”

Jean’s eyes widened before he whistled “An Ackerman? Nice job ‘Ren, Isn’t he engaged though?”

Eren huffed “It’s not like that. He is my biological father sheesh.” The Omega clutched his bag and started walking down the hall.

“Wait What?” Jean gasped as he followed him with Armin following behind “You’re an Ackerman?”

“No I’m a Yeager.”

“Bullshit, Levi is an Alpha! You’re legally an Ackerman.” He chuckled “So you’ve been rolling in the money all this time? Maybe I should have married you instead of Marco.” He joked.

“As if I’d want you.” Eren stuck his tongue out as they entered homeroom.

“Hmmm? I’m offended. I was your _first_ boyfriend.” Jean pouted.

Eren smirked “And you were certainly not my _last_.”


	5. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long I took to upload this so I made it much longer. I know it doesn't make up for my consistency.
> 
> I'll admit, that I was disheartened when I wasn't getting the response I was hoping for but as time went on I noticed that so many people wanted this story to go on. I am so touched that so many readers follow my story chapter to chapter. I love you guys.
> 
> I hope you will forgive me.

Eren walked through the hallways with Armin and Jean walking behind him chatting about Jean’s pregnant mate who stayed at home. Eren was happy for Jean. He may be a bit of a dick but he is reliable and whenever Eren needed him he was always there. Jean loved luxury which is why he married into the Reiss family. Marco was an Omega of the Reiss family who ran the Military Police that Jean always wanted to get into. Marco’s sister Historia was the heir to the family and basically every Alpha was in love with her but she was bound to marry an Alpha within the family.

His first day was okay. He had cooking class which was an all-Omega class and he was just _absolutely thrilled_ to be going.

Armin followed him to the door and Jean waved to them “Bye Princesses. I’m going for football practice.”

Eren grit his teeth and entered the class.

Armin gushed excitedly “I’m so excited Eren! I want to cook for Erwin. His wife usually does the cooking but I want to start pulling my weight around.” He blushed and softly whispered “I don’t want to just be **good** for **one thing**.”

Eren rolled his eyes “We shouldn’t have to cook if we don’t want to.”

Armin gasped “Eren don’t say that! Our Alpha’s deserve our utmost attention and dedication.”

The brunette snorted “Yeah, maybe yours does.” He muttered as they walked to a stove.

The teacher cleared his throat and smiled “Good Afternoon Omega’s, welcome to Culinary 112. I am Miss Isabel and- Oi! Stop eating the bread!”

The class turned to see a beta girl with brown hair stuffing her face with bread. “I tho fee gef fo eaf here!”  
“Only after you cook!” Miss Isabel giggled “What is your name?”

“Sasha.” A boy with a buzzcut hair stated nonchalantly, obviously use to the girls antics “Sorry Madam, I will keep an eye on her.”

Isabel laughed lightly “Okay, now class! Majority of you are Omega’s, but don’t get this twisted. I am not teaching you to feed your Alpha’s demands!”

“Y-you’re not?” Armin asked nervously.

“ **No cadets! I’m here to teach you how to survive! Long night at the office, you need to know how to cook!”**

“ **Yes!** ” a few students cheered.

“ **Stuck on an island adventure? You need to know how to feed yourself!** ”

“ **Yeah**!”

 **“Sailing the sea’s? Climbing mountains and chasing your dreams?** ” Isabel drew in a breath “ **You need to survive!!** ”

Armin nodded fiercely and cheered along with the other Omega’s. That was his dream.

 Miss Isabel was amazing and kind and strong and independent. Everything Eren wanted to be. He didn’t want to ever be the Omega that sits at home, pregnant and barefeet. He wanted to be like his father, a free spirit.

* * *

 

After school they walked out to the parking lot to see Miles waiting by a black Audi. Armin’s eyes widened. “Who’s that?”

Eren smirked “My driver.”

Armin blushed “Wow… He is…”

“Banging hot?” Eren grinned.

Jean pouted “I’m way hotter than him.”

The brunet Omega giggled and pinched the Alpha’s cheek “Awww I’m sure you are.” He stated sarcastically.

A white limo pulled up and Armin gave Eren a hug and kiss “Well I got to go Eren.” He turned to Jean “Bye Jean!” as the driver opened the door and Armin jumped in.

Jean huffed “Hey Eren, you don’t need a driver. I can drive you home.” He stated as he disarmed the alarm on his Ferrari.

“Hmmm don’t you have a pregnant mate waiting back home?” Eren raised an eyebrow and folded his arms “You shouldn’t be offering random Omega’s rides home.”  


“You’re not a random Omega.” Jean whined “Come on Eren don’t you remember, we have history.” He caressed the Omega’s soft cheek “I’m still the same.”

“You mean the same jackass, which left me to marry so rich Omega from Sina?” Eren laughed.

“Hey, that’s not what happened. I left to study here and I met Marco here. I didn’t leave you for Marco.” He placed a hand on Eren waist and pulled him closer “I could never leave you like that. It was my family’s choice to move to Sina. I didn’t have choice.”

Eren whimpered. He missed Jean, his goofy goofy alpha. As kids they use to fight a lot, Eren was a carefree child who lived as wild as an Alpha child. They would always get into trouble together but whenever someone would try to pick on Eren, Jean would step in to protect him and when they hit puberty and Eren started developing really fast into a beautiful Omega and a few years later Jean hit puberty and shot up eight inches. That’s when they started having feelings for each other and started dating and everything was great until Jean’s family took him to Sina to help Jean apply to the Military Police. Eventually Jean married the Omegan son of a Sinian Lord Reiss who was in charge of the Military Police.

“Jean…” Eren murmured.

Jean gently rubbed the Omega’s scent gland “It’s okay Eren, I know we haven’t seen each other for a year.  I’ll give you time.” As he leaned down to kiss Eren’s cheek, the Omega was pulled back roughly.

“What the fah??” Eren gasped confused. He looked up to see the Miles who had grabbed him by the scruff the way parents would grab a pup. “Miles?”

“Come, Young Master, we need to go home now.” Miles stated respectfully as he released his grip on Eren’s neck.

Jean grit his teeth slightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow Eren.”

Eren blushed “Bye Jean.” He stated as he jumped into the car. Miles walked to the driver’s side and jumped in before taking off.

The Omega huffed “Miles what was that?”

Miles cleared his throat “Forgive me Young Master-”

“Just Eren!” Eren loudly stated.

“Forgive me for my uncouth behaviour Eren. That young Alpha was touching your… y-your…” Miles neck was getting red and he was clearly flushed “Your… m-mating gland.”

Eren blushed equally as hard. The scent or mating gland was considered an intimate part of the body that only lovers would touch. Eren was comfortable with Jean doing that because they did date before.

“Yes, but your behaviour was uncalled for Miles, I can handle Jean myself.” Eren huffed as he fanned himself. He was flushed and on the brink of heat. He needed to pick up his suppressants before they get home “Hey Miles, can we stop at the mall for milkshakes and I need to pick up a few things.”

Miles nodded as they started to drive in awkward silence. It was clear that Miles was upset about the situation.

“Miles…”

“Eren! Forgive me for speaking out of place. I know you can handle yourself but in my care, I am responsible for you. If anything happens to you Eren, it’s my job on the line. I have a kid to put through school. I’m a single father. My job is to drive you around but also to keep you safe when you are in my care. I will not jeopardize my job to satisfy your ego of being a strong independent Omega!” Miles stated strongly.

Eren felt a pang in his chest. He felt so selfish. He slowly climbed into the passenger seat causing Miles to freak out “What are you doing Eren, I’m driving get back into your seat.”

The Omega rolled his eyes and continued to climb in front and sat down and put his seatbelt on “Miles, I’m sorry for being selfish. Jean and I… we have history. He wasn’t going to rape me in the middle of the parking lot, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I’m sorry Eren.”

“No I’m sorry.” Eren smiled “Anyway let’s go get milkshake and you can tell me about your kid.”

Miles nodded as he drove to the mall.

* * *

 

“Awww he is so so adorable!” Eren smiled at the picture of the little six year old Alpha that Miles showed him as he sipped his strawberry milkshake.

Miles gulped down his sip of chocolate milkshake and nodded “His name is Kai. We came from Egypt when he was a newborn. I came to Germany to study and since his mother left me, I had to bring him with and find a job. That’s when I met Mr Ackerman and he offered me a job despite my… unsettling history. I am indebted to your father and that’s why I could never let anything happen to you in my presence.”

Eren blushed slightly “I guess you’re my knight in shining armour then.”

Miles laughed lightly “You’re different from any prince I ever seen.”

The Omega huffed and flexed his weak arm muscles “Of course not! I am a King who battles in war amongst his subjects!”

Miles chuckled. He hadn’t laughed much in a long while. The Omega was too adorable and spirited. “Yes you are, now your majesty if you are done, the King’s father has requested your presence back home by 5pm.”

Eren gasped “Oh shoot, let’s stop at the pharmacy. I need something.”

“Look! I just need my suppressants; I’m going to go in heat soon.” Eren grit his teeth.

“I’m sorry sir. In Sina you need a prescription and a note from your doctor stating he has signed permission from your Alpha to issue suppressants to you.” The lady at the counter stated.

Eren frowned. Back home his father usually just signed his prescriptions.  He sighed “Okay fine, I will come back for it tomorrow.” He murmured and walked glumly out the store.

“Eren? What happened?” Miles asked kindly.

Eren sighed “They won’t sell me suppressants without a prescription.”

Miles eyes widened “Oh…oh that’s why you smell.”

“Smell? You make it sound like I reek of garbage.” Eren rolled his eyes “I’m going to go into heat soon, if I smell like garbage now, it’s only going to get worse.”

Miles felt uncomfortable talking about this to a teenager but he felt the need to apologise. Omega’s were sensitive about their scent. Not all were lucky to be born with pleasant scents “You don’t smell like garbage Eren… you smell really n-nice.” He looked away nervously.

Eren’s eyes shot open in shock “You think I smell nice?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Miles asked.

“I mean my regular scent apparently smells flowery but my heat scent apparently just smells like sex and sweat with like a hint of fresh baked cookies and to me that sounds unpleasant.” Eren shrugged “Nice to know I smell fuckable.”

“I d-didn’t say that Eren. Please don’t mention such words in front of Mr Ackerman. He will get very angry at me.” Miles stated as he opened the car door for Eren.

Once they were on the road Eren shrugged “I just don’t know why he is so backwards in his thinking. He isn’t even religious. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t believe in the any religion, so why does he act like every Omega is a sin walking the earth?”

Miles sighed “It’s less to do with religion and more to do with tradition and etiquette. You know that the Ackermans are a noble house. Omega’s and Alpha’s are raised to act and speak in different ways. They take on very traditional roles in the family. The Alpha’s and Beta’s go on to inherit or take on roles in the family companies or contribute wealth to the entire family while Omega’s and female Beta’s would stay home and raise the next generation of Ackerman Alpha’s to be strong and the next generation of Omega’s to care for the Alpha’s needs. It’s a never ending cycle…it works. The family runs perfectly of this way of life and the fruits of this successful way of life are evident in their mannerisms, genes and wealth.”

“Genes? What genes, Levi is short as fuck.” Eren huffed.

“From what I hear Master Levi’s mother was short. They usually pick people who enter the family based on the genes but…”

“But what?” Eren asked curiously.

“Levi’s mother… is a priced Omega… she was not his father’s wife.” Miles whispered “That’s the rumor amongst the main household’s servants.”

“You mean… she was a sex slave?” Eren asked.

“Yes, but Master Levi’s father fell in love with her and bought her for himself. From what I hear after he set her up well in the city, she took millions from him and left their baby behind.” Miles sighed “Apparently he was planning to marry her and plead the family to allow her in but she betrayed him. I don’t know how far it is true though.”

Eren eyes widened in disbelief “That’s fucked up.”

“We’re home.” Miles pulled up in underground parking. “Eren...”

Eren turned around to look at the older man “Yes Miles?”

“Please don’t mention what we spoke about to Master Levi.” Miles stated as he got out of the car and walked to the other side to open Eren’s door.

Eren got out and grabbed his bag from the backseat and pulled it onto his shoulders before leaning up and kissing Miles cheek “Don’t worry my friend. I won’t betray your trust.”

He giggled when the older Alpha’s cheeks went bright red as the man brought his fingers up to touch his kissed cheek in shock. Masters don’t show affection to their servants, they don’t become friends with their servants…

Eren could practically see the gears turning in the tall Alpha’s head “Well I can escort myself up to the penthouse! See ya Miles!” He waved and ran to the elevator and input the penthouse password all before Miles could even snap out of his train of thoughts.

Eren snickered. Miles really was a good guy.

* * *

 

When he got up to the penthouse Levi was waiting angrily at the balcony looking over the city lights. “Uh… hey Levi.”

“You’re home late.” He stated stoically but Eren could smell how livid the man was.

“Yes, I had a little bit of an argument with the pharmacist. She didn’t allow me to buy my suppressants and Miles and I went for milkshakes.” Eren shrugged his bookbag of his shoulders and walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water as he noticed the Alpha exit the open balcony and come up to sit on the sofa in his lounge.

“Milkshakes? You went for milkshakes with your driver?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

Eren gulped his water down nervously. He needed to calm the Alpha down. “Well I can hardly sit alone and drink milkshakes, that’s just sad and depressing. Would you like some tea Alpha?”

Levi’s head snapped up. Did he hear correctly? Did Eren just offer to make him tea? Did he just call him Alpha? “Pardon?”

“I asked if you would like some tea?” Eren asked as he put the water and tea to boil anyway because he felt for some too.

“Uh yes…” Levi stated as he looked at the Omega making tea with suspicious glances. Eren was lazy. He doesn’t just offer to do something for someone.

A few minutes later Eren came back with two cups of tea and some biscuits as he sat down next to the Alpha. He mentally laughed. Just calling Levi Alpha and acting submissive made the man completely forget why he was angry with Eren in the first place.

“So…you didn’t end up getting suppressants?” Levi asked as he picked up a biscuit to eat.

“Nope , the one I take requires a prescription so I’m going to text my Papa later to fax me one so I can pick them up tomorrow.” Eren shrugged.

Levi sniffed the air lightly “Your heat is starting very soon.”

“I know. I have to get them tomorrow.” Eren sighed and sipped his tea.

“Your scent is a bit distracting. I can’t focus. Go sit on the other sofa.” Levi murmured.

“What? You can’t focus on eating your chocolate biscuits?” Eren snickered.

Levi groaned “Just sit on the other side.”

“No! Surely you can control yourself. I also want easy access to the biscuits.” Eren huffed as he grabbed one.

Levi hissed slightly as the Omega turned the TV on and dimmed the lights to see the TV brighter. Eren was playing a dangerous game with a dangerous Alpha.

He switched to a fashion channel as he watched models go down the runaway. Levi was just struggling to keep his boner from tearing through his pants as they watched the pointless show.

“Eren? Are you sure you didn’t start heat already?” Levi asked confused as he could feel his mouth salivating at the scent.

Eren rolled his eyes “Of course I’m sure. Can we stop talking about it?”

Levi leaned towards him and scented his neck.

“What… are you doing?” Eren asked awkwardly.

“You smell like sex and… warm moist choc chip cookies…” Levi whispered as he kissed the Omega’s neck gently.

“It’s probably just the chocolate biscuits you are eating.” Eren drew himself away from the sniffing Alpha.

“Hmmm no, it’s you. F-fuck, did you not get your suppressants on purpose?” Levi hissed as he loosened his tie. “T-to seduce me?”

Eren pulled away “No! I wouldn’t want to fuck you even if you were the last man on earth.”

Levi growled “Don’t play hard to get Omega. An Alpha always loves the chase.”

“I’m not playing hard to get. I just don’t want to have sex with the same man who had sex with my Maternal father.” Eren rolled his eyes “You Alpha’s are so hopeless.”

“Hmmm? Did you just call me hopeless?” Levi asked as he grabbed the Omega and pulled him on his lap.

“Yes! Let me go. I have homework to do.”

“You don’t have to go to school for the rest of the week. You can stay home with me.” Levi murmured into his neck as he grinded his hips upwards.

Eren let out a small whine “I w-will go to school and take s-suppressants.”

“Yeah?” Levi whispered as he kissed the Omega’s neck “But you don’t have too. You can stay in my arms all week. I’ll take care of you Omega.”

Eren felt his self control slowly crumble. Levi sounded like Lucifer himself, tempting him with a voice as smooth as silk. “I… I shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t you? You smell just like… Grisha.” Levi groaned loudly.

Eren’s eyes snapped wide open and he jabbed the Alpha in the gut and pushed himself off. He hissed “Then why don’t you go fuck him?” Eren spat venomously before straightening himself off and marching to his bedroom.

Levi heard a loud slam of a door and frowned. He was so confused. No Omega can resist him, not that he frequently went up picking up Omega’s, he wasn’t a scumbag… but no Omega has ever rejected him.

“What just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long I took to upload this so I made it much longer. I know it doesn't make up for my consistency.
> 
> I'll admit, that I was disheartened when I wasn't getting the response I was hoping for but as time went on I noticed that so many people wanted this story to go on. I am so touched that so many readers follow my story chapter to chapter. I love you guys.
> 
> I hope you will forgive me.


	6. Life Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys a few points to note:
> 
> 1\. Thank you guy's so much for the support.  
> 2\. I took a lot of you guy's points in consideration when making this chapter so never fear telling me what you want to see. I take no offense if you don't like a certain thing.  
> 3\. Please guys, if you notice spelling errors warn me.  
> 4\. The Reiss family is going to have Team Titans+ Marco.  
> Historia Reiss  
> Marco Reiss  
> Reiner Reiss  
> Bertholt Reiss  
> Annie Reiss  
> Ymir Reiss.  
> (Someone was wondering why Marco is part of the Reiss family. This is how I set up the rich families and who belongs to them.)  
> 4\. Why is Eren Grisha and Levi's child? Someone noted that Eren looks like Carla.  
> Yeah I know but I've seen that kind of story before and I knew that Levi was going to be such a difficult man to deal with and I love Carla and I dont want to put her through that. Also I am tired of the abusive!Grisha fics.  
> Grisha was not abusive. He was very lenient on Eren and Mikasa and loved his little family!

Eren woke up to his body blazing hot. His bed was soaking in sweat and slick. He grabbed his mobile. He had to call his papa. His hands were clammy and wet and he couldn’t even unlock his screen. His eyes were so blurry that he could barely even see the screen. He felt so hot and he needed… he needed… Levi…

“Levi!” He screamed, his mouth wet and drooling. He felt like a fire was burning in his loins. Buried in his slick soaked underwear were an aching need and his hole was hungry and his clothed member hard and straining.

“Please Alpha!” He cried. His mind felt shrouded and all he wanted was for his father to come to him and hold him, scent him, mate him so good and so so hard.

Suddenly he felt the door slammed open and the scent of a strong virile Alpha filled the room, mixing with his heated scent. “Alpha please…” He moaned as tears dripped down his soft sun kissed cheeks. He could barely see straight. His cheeks were flushed and the scent of the Alpha shrouded his senses.

Levi walked over growling lightly as he sat on the bed lightly sniffing the heat filled air. His pupils dilated. The Omega smelled like _pure sex._ “Yes, my Omega…” He groaned as he nudged the Omega’s neck to the side and buried his head sniffing at his scent gland. He needed to just flip this Omega over and mount him right now.

“Levii!” He sobbed and grabbed the man into a tight hug. The Alpha’s mind went into overdrive being surrounded by the sweet Omegan scent of fertility. He felt like he was being drugged. The last time the Alpha felt this way was back in college.

“Yes my Omega.” Levi whispered as he kissed the Omega’s neck and started to hastily open his buttons on his shirt.

“Alpha please… I need…” He moaned.

Levi groaned as he pushed the Omega onto the bed “What do you need from me my little Omega?”

“I need…” Eren whimpered. His brain could barely form coherent thoughts “I need you to call my Papa for a… suppressant prescription.” He moaned as he pushed himself away from the Alpha with his clammy hands.

Levi sat up confused “What?”

“Suppressant… I’m in heat.” Eren whimpered and looked away embarrassed.

“So you tease me and then… fuck! You’re such a fucking cocktease!” Levi growled “You fucking seduce me all month with those short fucking shorts, parade around shirtless and sleeping naked, making me jealous by flirting with that blonde Omega and now you can’t follow through?”

Eren gasped as he rubbed his clammy hands on the sheets. He was so confused. What was the Alpha talking about? “I n-never do an-anything.”

“What about last night? Calling me Alpha, serving me tea, sitting next to me with that alluring scent even after I told you to sit away from me. You wanted this! You want to fuck!” Levi hissed. “You needed an Alpha. After waving your arse around to ever Alpha in Maria, you needed to feed that insatiable cunt of yours.”

Tears dripped down the Omega’s cheeks. His eyes were now red as he started to sob. Levi was saying such… mean things. He wasn’t like that. The most he did was kiss Jean.

“N-no Alpha I n-never.” He sobbed.

“Ever since you came here, you refused to call me Daddy or Dad. You don’t want to be my son! You want to be my mate! You want to me to breed you just like I bred your needy little Papa.” He grabbed the Omega and threw himself over him and ripped shirt of the wet and frightened Omega.

“N-no that’s n-not t-true.” Eren cried as he struggled between pushing the Alpha off and presenting for the man.

He cried and pushed the Alpha off with a hard shove before getting on his feet and dashing out the room knocking over several ornaments and paintings in the hallway before going to the kitchen and grabbing the security tablet. He wiped his eyes as he went into the kitchen pantry and locked himself inside. With his eyes mildly in focus he called Miles number.

 **“Good morning Mr Ackerman.”** Miles stated in a friendly tone.

“M-Miles… It’s me Eren! P-please help m-me. I’m in h-heat and and ...” Eren sobbed.

There was an awkward silence **“I don’t think that would be appropriate Young Master. I am but a lowly driver, you deserve more. We cannot be together like that.”**

“N-no! I need to get out of here! Levi is crazy he is trying to… do bad things to me.”

“Where are you brat?” A voice growled from the lounge.

Eren muffled his sob in his hand before whispering “Please help.”

“ **I’m coming up Young Master. Hold on!”** Miles stated hurriedly.

The pantry door swung open “Found ya!” Levi smirked as he grabbed the Omega by his delicate wrist and dragged him to the lounge “You smell so… perfect. Out of all the things I have created, Eren, you are my greatest creation. Maybe this mating will bear an Alpha son that I deserve!”

“No! I don’t want a pup! I don’t want to mate!” Levi was many things but Eren knew he wasn’t a rapist or even abusive. Sure Levi had a bad temper but he’d never… harm someone physically.

“Daddy, please stop! I’ll st-stop wearing shorts, I’ll go to Mithra’s Academy and I’ll be good!” He moaned as the Alpha sucked harshly at his neck while he slid his hands down into the Omega’s pants dipping his fingers into the Omega’s dripping cunt.

“You want this. You’re so wet.” Levi growled before pulling the boy’s shorts off and flinging it across the room and flipping him around into a mounting position.

“S-stop Dad!” Eren sobbed when suddenly he felt his arm in a tight grip and he was pulled out of the Alpha’s arms.

“M-miles?” Eren gasped.

Miles had a scarf wrapped around his mouth and nose as he gripped the slippery and sweaty Omega in his arms. He was trying not to breath into the Omega’s scent.

“Give Grisha to me.” Levi growled lowly.

Miles pushed Eren behind him and positioned himself in a fighting stance. Levi was a strong dominant but there was a reason why Miles was hired to drive and protect him. He was just as strong as Levi and he could handle him.

“Aaron, take Master Eren to my car!” Miles yelled at a guard who he brought with him.

“Don’t you dare touch my Omega.” Levi hissed.

The guard stood frozen. He wanted to help the little Omega but Levi was his boss. He… He couldn’t. Levi doesn’t think twice about firing people and he is merciless if you get into a fight with him. He stood weakly holding the cloth to his mouth as to not breath the Omegan scent. “I c-cant.” He stated with his muffled speech.

Miles growled as he pushed Levi off him before taking a swing at him. “He is only fifteen. He is terrified. Please Aaron.”

“I c-cant.” Aaron walked up and grabbed Miles by the arms allowing Levi to take a swing at him and punch the driver directly in the jaw repeatedly.

“Don’t you dare touch **my** Grisha!” Levi roared before punching the man in the gut. The Alpha thought Eren was Grisha. For some reason that hurt even more. It made him feel as if he’d never be as good as his Papa. He’d never be as smart and beautiful as his Omegan Papa, but he looked like Grisha and that’s all his Alphan father wanted anyway.

Eren whimpered “M-Miles!” He went forward and grabbed Levi’s arm “P-please stop! You’re hurting him! Please Dad!” Miles was only trying to help him and now he was going to get hurt.

Levi faltered for a second seeing his son cry. _‘Why is my little Omega crying? I only want to protect and mate him. Why is he crying? Did that filthy Driver hurt him?’_

Miles pushed Aaron off swiftly and shoved him into Levi before grabbing Eren and pulling him to the elevator and pressed ground floor repeatedly. The Omega was curled in his arms as he watched the doors closed as the Alpha came charging at them banging against the doors just as it shut. The tanned Alpha sighed in relief as he held the sobbing Omega close. Miles handed Eren his jacket which hung low to his mid thigh which glistened with slick.

He led Eren to the car and opened the backseat for him. “Get in and open all the windows. I’m just going to take a two minute breather before Master Levi’s guards get down.”

Eren nodded and shakily as he got in and opened all the car windows. He moaned on the car seat. He needed to call his Papa to order suppressants and explain the situation however Miles got in quickly “They are coming. I’d take you to my place but my son and I are both Alpha’s. Do you have anywhere I can take you?”

Eren nodded “My friend Armin.” He gasped as the scent of the handsome Alpha surrounded him but was soon breathing fresh air as the car sped on the highway allowing the cool fresh air to filter into the car.

“Almond? Sounds like a stripper name.” Miles grinned as he took off following Eren’s directions.

Eren blushed slightly as he fanned himself and crossed his thighs to hide his erection. “I-it’s Armin.”

“Pardon?” Miles asked as he turned to the side to look at the moaning Omega.

“I-It’s Armin, Alpha!” He moaned slightly and looked away from the Alpha’s piercing gaze. He felt like climbing on that Alpha’s lap and fucking himself to death. He almost regretted leaving the apartment. He needed an Alpha to hold him down and mate him.

Eren whimpered. ‘ _Alpha Levi was so willing to breed me… I shouldn’t have left.’_ He thought.

Miles noticed the needy look on the Omega’s face and tried to will the boner in his pants away. He can’t do that to his Master… He shouldn’t be thinking such thoughts. _‘Master need’s a strong wealthy Alpha to protect and care for him… not a lowly driver like me. I need to get him to the Smiths house.’_

* * *

 

“Eren” Armin engulfed him in a hug “Oh you poor thing. I have suppressants for you! Come!”

Miles raised an eyebrow at the small blond boy he remembered from the parking lot at school. He was beautiful and skinny and wearing a traditional Omegan dress. “Definitely not a stripper.” He muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Armin asked confused.

Eren giggled although he was slightly out of breath“H-he thinks your name is Almond.”

Armin blushed. This Alpha was really out of this world handsome and so sweet too. ”M-my name is Armin. It’s nice to meet you Alpha…”

“Miles.” The handsome Alpha bowed lightly.

“Alpha Miles, I’ll take good care of Eren. My husband is Erwin Smith. Please tell Mr Ackerman not to worry.” Armin bowed lightly. He was worried that Mr Ackerman would think Eren was kidnapped by Miles.

Miles chuckled; Master Levi is probably going to fire him when he gets back home. “If I still have a job to back to, I’ll let him know.”

Armin nodded “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Hey Eren, are you feeling okay?” Armin asked as he sat next to his freshly bathed Omegan schoolmate.

Eren nodded as he fanned himself lightly and shook the neck of his clean t-shirt. “The suppressants are strong but I’m still a tad hot.”

Armin smiled “Yeah, it only prevents heat if you took it few days ago.”

“Hmmm.” Eren sighed. “I should probably phone Levi.”

“You should. Alpha Levi is probably worried sick about you. You know he couldn’t help himself…” Armin looked down nervously. Eren rolled his eyes. Armin had this idea _where ‘Alpha’s should be respected and taken care of.’_

Eren sighed. He wanted Alpha’s to have more control but he was enclosed in an apartment in heat and he did invite Levi into his room. He felt partly to blame. He grabbed the phone and dialled the house phone. It had been a couple hours and he hoped Levi had calmed down.

“L-levi??” Eren stated softly when he heard the phone pick up. He felt his heart racing. Was Levi going to be mad? Were things going to be awkward? Did he have to move out? What if Petra found out?

 **“Hey…’Ren… . I think my rut got triggered. Fuck. I don’t know what I was thinking. I didn’t… I wouldn’t… I won’t force you son.”** Levi groaned obviously in pain from the fight earlier. He’d have to make a mental note to fire that driver. **“Eren, Erwin said that you are there… why? Do you trust another Alpha over me?”** He hissed slightly.

Eren rolled his eyes. Levi is basically the last person on earth he would trust, however the situation was partly his fault so he couldn’t put all the blame on Levi. “Are you forgetting? I trust anyone over you… nonetheless I took some of Armin’s suppressants. So I’ll come home in the morning.”

Levi growled lightly, his inner Alpha was definitely not pleased at his potential mate taking suppressants. **“Suppressants inhibit your fertility… I could breed y-”**

“ALALALALAALALA” Eren yelled “I don’t wanna hear that! Snap out of that rut soon or I’m not coming home.”

Levi sighed and shook his head attempting to clear it slightly. **“My brain isn’t working. I sent a guard to get rut medication.”** He rasped.

Eren laughed “I can see that. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 **“Eren.”** Levi whispered.

“Yeah?”

**“Don’t tell your Papa…”**

Eren rolled his eyes “I won’t. I don’t need to stress him out even more.”

* * *

 

“So apart from today… Levi treating you well?” Erwin asked as he sipped some tea his wife served him.

Eren shrugged. Their relationship was complicated but they were trying their best to be civil with their forced inhabitation “We both try to tolerate each other as much as possible.”

“Hmmm maybe you two are more alike than you think.” Erwin smirked in his cup. The father and son were clearly both stubborn and both hotheads.

“WE ARE NOT ANYTHING ALIKE!” Eren yelled but quieted down when Armin glared at him obviously not liking when anyone disrespected his _‘darling’_ Alpha.

“Sorry Uncle Erwin.” Eren mumbled. “Thank you for allowing me to stay the night.”

“Levi is like a brother to me. You are welcome anytime.” Erwin smiled kindly. Armin and Eren had also grown close and Erwin found the two Omega’s interactions to be so adorable. If he could mate Eren then at least Armin wouldn’t feel so lonely in this big house. He’d have to speak to Levi about that.

Armin nodded “You can come for sleepovers! I have my own room!” Armin had his own room while Erwin slept with his first wife but Armin wasn’t upset. As a teenager he liked his own space and own room to decorate as he pleased without his sister-wife getting angry. He tries his best to get along with her but she is always so cold to him.

Eren smiled kindly at his friend. “We should have sleepovers, If Levi would allow me. He is very old fashioned. I’m probably going to be grounded for not being home tonight _. ‘An Omega should not be outside after the sun goes down.’_ He says.” Eren mimicked Levi’s condescending tone.

Erwin placed his cup down. Levi was a bit strict. Maybe he would appreciate if Erwin took the little Omega off his hands. He was sure that Levi would trust him to mate his son over any random Alpha. Just looking at the way his pregnant mate gazed at his fellow Omega was so adorable and he wanted his Omega to have a close companion like Eren.

“So Armin do you want to share the good news with your friend?” Erwin stated as he watched the blonde Omega’s face light up.

Armin grabbed Eren’s hands, “Eren guess what!!!”

“’Sup Minnie?” Eren asked nonchalantly.

“I’m pregnant!” Armin blushed but had the biggest grin on his face. “Erwin and I are having a puppy!”

Eren felt his soul shatter. Armin, his friend that he made plans to travel the world with… was pregnant? How were they going to sail the seas and climb the highest mountains like this? When he met Armin, it gave him hope that another Omega had dreams. He though Armin wasn’t going to be the typical Omega who pops out a million babies and whimpers and serves their Alpha obediently. It felt wrong. Armin was lucky enough to have such an open-minded kind Alpha and he wastes his life getting pregnant? “That’s great.” He bit out and cracked a fake smile.

* * *

 

Eren lay down on the bed with with the AC blasting full when his blonde companion entered the rooms with two glasses of milk and cookies. “Hey ‘Ren…”

“Hey Armin.” He stated awkwardly.

Armin placed the tray down and sat on the bed beside Eren while he looked at his feet “I d-don’t want you to take this the wrong way Eren… but are you angry at me? You looked upset earlier on.”

Eren looked down guiltily “I… I’m sorry Minnie. I’m happy for you. I really am. I just… I’m disappointed. I expected more from you.”

“Expected more from me?” Armin frowned “Are you disappointed that I’m pregnant?”

Eren’s eyes widened “N-no!”

Armin stood up “I take no shame in my gender Eren. Yes I want to be independent but it doesn’t mean I don’t want a family too. I love Erwin and I’m so proud to have a pup for him and I am not ashamed of that! Maybe if you stop acting like being an Omega is a curse you will realize was a blessing it is! We are able to create life in us. If that’s not a miracle to you and if you don’t take pride in that then maybe you need to grow up!”

At this point the blonde was sobbing and his emotions where all over the place “I thought my friend would be proud and happy for me!”

Eren pulled Armin in a hug “No Minnie, I am happy and so proud of you. Your baby is going to be the cutest blonde little munchkin on earth. I am so happy and I want to be able to go on this journey with you. I can’t wait for baby showers and baby clothe shopping and nursery painting… also the occasional babysitting when the pup is born. That’s not what I’m disappointed at. I’m just a little bummed that we won’t be going on all the adventures we planned.”

“Don’t be silly, we’re still going to do all that. To be honest, I’m not going to be having the baby fun.” Armin looked down sadly “Mrs Smith already started planning and buying everything after me. I think she is going to mother my pup. She has been reading books and started taking hormones to lactate…”

“That’s balls Armin! You should be mothering your own puppy! You should be feeding and nourishing him! He needs his mother’s milk to grow.” Eren growled.

Armin picked up a cookie “It’s okay Eren, Erwin and his wife did bring me in the family just to have a pup. I’m okay with it. I mean I’m still its mommy and I live here and I love Erwin. I will still be able to play with my baby.”

“It just kinda sucks Minnie.” Eren murmured as he grabbed a cookie.

“I know, but never worry Eren, we will do everything we planned to do! I promise!” Armin kissed his cheek.

Eren blushed as he held his cheek “I think I may be falling in love!” He held his hand over his heart and winked at his friend.

Armin giggled “Shurrup you!”

 

* * *

 

“Uh hey…” Eren stated as he walked into their loft awkwardly looking over at Levi who was calmly drinking coffee and watching news on the TV.

Levi looked over at the Omega dressed in a traditional Omegan dress and his mouth went dry. This was clearly Armin’s clothes and he looked so cute. He shook his head slightly and made a mental note to take another dose of his rut medication. “Come sit here by me.”

Eren looked at the ground awkwardly not moving.

“Come here, fuck I’m taking my rut pills! Don’t make me speak twice.” Levi grit his teeth.

Eren sighed and walked over to the leather sofa and sat down next to his father.

Levi reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box and handed it to Eren.

Eren felt the velvet box and it felt expensive. It kind of made Eren nervous. “What is this?”

“Open it.” Levi muttered as he turned his eyes back to the news.

Eren opened it carefully and in it laid a diamond tennis bracelet and a diamond necklace. “Woah! This is beautiful.”

“It’s was my mother’s… well he was my stepmother. I never knew my real mother. Anyway your grandmother wanted me to give this to my mate and for it to be eventually passed down to my first Omegan son.” Levi grabbed the bracelet gently and clipped it onto the Omega’s delicate hand and the fastened the necklace on the Omega. “He would wear it every day and it was given to him from his mother-in-law.”

“Wicked!” Eren grinned “Family heirlooms are cool.”

“I’m happy you think that Eren because our family is very important. We are a long line of pure-blooded nobility, a proud lineage and very old money. I think it’s time you took your place in it. I want your Alpha child to be the heir to this family, not Mikasa.” Levi stated seriously.

Eren chuckled “You rather have Mikasa as an heir. By the time I find an Alpha and settle down you’d probably be dead old man.”

Levi looked at him intensely “Maybe I should’ve worded that better. Not **your** Alpha child, **our** Alpha child.”

Eren looked confused “Are you sure you took your medication?”

Levi growled “Yes! This is not a rut thing. After I took my meds last night I actually took some time to think about it. You have good genes, because it’s mine, you are physically and mentally healthy and you are already an Ackerman. This is overall a good idea.”

“Are you INSANE!!!!” Eren stood up “If I didn’t want pups in the midst of heat what makes you think I am going to agree to this… this nonsense?”

“If we don’t have a pup soon and Petra and I have an Alphan pup first then I won’t be able to leave my fortune for you and Mikasa. It’s best if we have a pup so I can leave everything in the family. Petra’s child might choose to give loyalty to his mother’s side.” Levi stated.

“Uhm hello! I’m a true Yeager not an Ackerman.” Eren yelled and ruffled his own hair in frustration.

“Yes but I trust the Yeager name… I trust Grisha.” Levi murmured, the way he said Grisha’s name with such… adoration.

“Oh I see! That’s what this is about! Ich hasse dich!” Eren growled.

“What?” Levi asked confused.

“When you look at me you see Grisha!” Eren folded his arms angrily.

“Well you are our child. You bare resemblance to the both of us.” Levi shrugged.

“No! I am my own person! I’m not Papa! Just because you couldn’t start a family with Papa doesn’t mean you can have a second chance with me! You look at me as if I’m your only link to Papa. You don’t even see me for me! You look at me and your mind immediately thinks of your beloved Grish! How do you expect me to mate someone who doesn’t love me for me?” Eren whimpered slightly. There was an undeniable attraction between the two of them. Levi made him week-kneed like no other Alpha ever did but… it was one-sided. Levi was attracted Grisha’s genes in him. He was attracted to the idea of siring Grisha’s grandchild, siring another product of his dear Grisha.

“Eren, it isn’t like that. There is an attraction between us but trust me. I don’t see you as Grisha.” Levi tried reasoning.

“Yeah? How come every time we get intimate or close to having sex you always call me Grisha?” Eren yelled.

“I…I…” Levi was lost for words. He didn’t realise.

“See! You can’t even answer that!” Eren shook his head in disbelief before getting up and storming to his room.

“Mon fils…”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's I'm looking for someone who would collab and volunteer to do some fanart or simple sketches for this fic, I feel like it need's a little more depth and imagery. If anyone is interested in it please let me know <3  
> *Ich hasse dich= I hate you [German]  
> *Mon fils= My son [French]
> 
> I dont usually like adding other languages but... I just wanted to confirm that yes Levi is still french and Eren does still have German ancestry.


	7. Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being patient <3

The next morning Eren woke up to flowers besides his bed. Flowers? He rubbed his tired eyes and looked closely at the cliché red and pink roses. He looked at the card tucked into it.

**Good morning son,**

**Sadly I won’t be joining you for breakfast this morning as I have a meeting at 08:00 but I would like us to have dinner tonight at Le Paris to make up for my behaviour the night before.**

**I have sent for a tailor to visit you at 09:00 to make you a suit and pick out shoes. Please make yourself available and at 17:00 I will send a driver to pick you up.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Levi.**

Eren frowned “If he thinks flowers are going to earn him forgiveness he has another thing coming!” He glared at the roses. How unimaginative, it was pretty yes but red and pink roses were such a cliché. It is usually picked by men who give no thought towards gifts.

 He slid out of bed and walked to the kitchen pouring him a cup of coffee. It would be nine o ‘clock in a half hour and he needed to neaten up the apartment and get ready. He pulled out his phone to text Jean and Armin to invite them over for lunch before having a quick shower and changing into fresh clothes just in time for the tailor to come.

“Hello Mr Ackerman.” A man holding a little leather bag was escorted in by that foul guard Aaron. Eren glared at Aaron before focusing his attention on the tailor.

Eren rubbed the back of his head awkwardly “Hey, you the tailor?”

“Yes, my name is Francis” The man stated as he walked inside. He smelled like a beta. “Your father has notified me that you need a suit for dinner?”

Eren shrugged “I don’t see why I need a suit for dinner… it’s just dinner.”

The tailor smiled kindly “A suit is not just a suit Mr Ackerman, you see, a correctly tailored suit is important for every man. Cut just right it can give you confidence, status, power,” He opened his little leather bag and shrugged giving a lopsided grin “Besides that, a gentleman always dresses for dinner.”

Eren huffed “That’s what rich people say to excuse themselves for being extra.”

Francis chuckled. “That may be partly true as well, stand straight.” He stated.

Eren stood up straight as the man began to measure him accurately from head to toe. Eren shifted occasionally from discomfort and when Francis was done Eren breathed a sigh of relief.

“So Mr Ackerman, any colour preferences or pattern preferences?” The man asked as he wrote down notes.

“Nah man, it’s all up to you.” Eren stated as he texted Jean on his phone.

* * *

 

“Hey Eren.” Armin smiled as he entered the apartment with Jean following.

Jean sniffed the air “Smells nice…”

He gestured towards the room that had the slightest scent of Eren’s heat. Eren blushed as he grabbed the air freshener on the cabinet and sprayed the room lightly muttering “Perverted Alpha’s.”

“So how was yesterday with Levi after the incident?” Armin asked as he gently rubbed his stomach.

Eren huffed and sat down next to his two friends “It’s crazy, Levi now has it in his head that I would be the perfect mate for him. I swear he is gone crazy! Then he left roses for me by my bed and is taking me for dinner tonight.”

Jean frowned “Isn’t he marrying Petra Rall?”

“Exactly, like he acts like he can have anything and everything that he desires.” Eren rolled his eyes “Well he won’t be having me.”

“Well, I mean he is Levi Ackerman.” Jean smirked “How about you and I elope?”

Eren shoved Jean “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Armin shrugged “It only makes sense that Mr Ackerman wants to keep the wealth in the family and with you coming of mating age it makes sense for him to look for suitors for you and who better than himself for you? Mr Ackerman is strong, handsome, intelligent, wealthy, and influential.”

Jean huffed “There are other strong, handsome, Alphas out there. Besides it should be Eren’s choice who he wants to marry or mate.”

Eren nodded “Exactly, he is such an arrogant prick. Who would want him anyway?”

“Petra.” Armin giggled as he stood up “Excuse me; I need to use the bathroom.” He blushed as he walked away to the bathroom.

Jean yawned lazily and propped his feet up on the couch.

Eren followed suit “So, hows Marco?”

Jean shrugged “Pregnant, tired, needy… but cute at the same time.”

“Pregnancy must be tough, thankfully I don’t want kids.” Eren shrugged as he turned the TV on.

Jean sat up and looked at Eren in shock “You don’t want kids? Not even my babies?”

“Jean we spoke about this. You have a pregnant mate whom you love very much.” Eren rolled his eyes.

Jean growled “Yes but it doesn’t mean I can’t love you just as equal. Come on Eren we didn’t get a chance to work last time when I moved but maybe this is our second chance.” He scooted closer to Eren and kissed the Omega’s shoulder gently and placed his hand on the Omega’s thigh “Just give me another chance; I can speak to Levi for your hand.”

“Hmmm? So you can use me for my money like how you’re using Marco?” Eren whimpered as the Alpha kissed up his neck.

“You know that’s not true, I care for Marco and you know I care for you. I’d have you over and over again even if you weren’t rich as fuck.” He gently turned the Omega’s face to him and kissed Eren’s sweet soft lips gently.

Eren whined lowly. He always had a soft spot for Jean. Jean was always protective of him since they were kids. Jean deepened the kiss and pushed Eren onto the couch. Eren moaned “A-armin will see…”

“Just a little longer,” Jean whispered as he kissed the Omega’s jaw. “I wish I could make love to you right here.”

Suddenly there was a loud growl from the hallway. Eren pushed Jean of him. “L-levi what are you doing home?”

Levi straightened and calmly smirked before walking to the kitchen and a few minutes later, arriving with a knife. Flipping it casually and twirling it between his fingers he sat next to Jean calmly. “What’s your name?”

“Jean Kirstin-Reiss sir.” He mumbled nervously.

“Ah married to the Reiss family then? How does it feel being a bitch to your own Omega? Taking on your Omega’s surname, living of your Omega’s money, having your children inherit the name not of your lineage. Must be such a waste being born an Alpha.” Levi murmured “but I’m sure you love your mate and pup? The youngest Reiss boy is expecting isn’t he?”

Jean nodded.

“Well you wouldn’t want your pup to grow up without a mother and father would you?  Maybe Eren and I could adopt your pup, motherhood would suit Eren well.” Levi gripped the knife tighter before whispering in Jeans ear “You know what the Reiss Alpha’s are involved in underground, unless you want your Omega and pup to get involved in the conflict, you will stay the fuck away from my son.”

He pulled away and smirked “is that clear?”

Jean nodded.

“Now apologise to my son for being inappropriate in his presence,” Levi hissed “On your knees.”

Jean shakily got down on his knees “I’m s-sorry Eren.”

Eren whimpered “Oh Jean…” Jean was a proud Alpha and this was no doubt humiliating and it broke his heart to see Jean like that “Levi please, enough, we were just messing around.”

“You do know that messing around often results in unnecessary accidents forming in your womb.” Levi shoved his foot on Jeans back “See Eren, this is why us nobles don’t associate with these commoners. They influence us into doing uncivilised things.” He turned back to Jean “I’m surprised the Reiss family let you marry their youngest. Now get out of my house.”

Jean stood up looking down at the ground as he walked out of the apartment.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Armin walked out smiled “Sorry guys, my bladder is weaker now.” His eyes widened when he saw Levi standing next to Eren.

Levi quickly hid the knife in his back pocket.

“Omega Smith, congratulations, I heard the good news.” Levi stated pointedly at the Omega’s cute small belly.

“Ah Alpha Ackerman, I didn’t know you were home.” He felt embarrassed blurting out his bladder issues around Mr Ackerman. Eren’s dad must think he is so uncouth. “A-and thanks, Alpha Erwin is very pleased.”

“He would be, he couldn’t get his wife pregnant for ten years.” Levi shrugged his shoulders “Eren could learn a thing or two from you about being a good Omega.”

Eren scowled besides him and rolled his eyes when Armin blushed. Armin was very much proud of being a good Omega and prided himself in his mannerisms just as much as he did in his studies.

“I d-don’t know, Eren is pretty amazing the way he is.” Armin had respect for Eren’s dreams and wishes and hoped that someday he could join his friend in his adventures.

Levi sat down and motion Eren and Armin to sit down.

Armin looked around “Where is Jean?”

Eren sighed “Jean, he had to go, emergency with Marco’s cravings.”

“Oh that’s too bad.” Armin stated sadly. “He would have loved to meet Mr Ackerman.”

Levi frowned. He’d rather not be in the presence of that filth that tried to defile his Omega… his Omegan child. “Oh before I forget Eren, Petra is coming for dinner with us. We need to explain our situation.”

“What situation?” Eren asked annoyed. He hated dinner with Levi enough as it is, and now Petra was joining?

“Of my intention to have you as a mate, she must know since she will be your sister-wife.”

Eren blushed deeply “I am not! NOT BECOMING YOUR MATE!” He stood up angrily “Come on Armin, I’ll send a driver to take you home, my father and I have much to discuss.”

Armin nodded and grabbed his shawl from the sofa and bowed lightly “Good Afternoon Alpha Ackerman, bye Eren.”

Levi nodded and Eren gave him a tight hug and whispered in his ear “Tell Jean I’m sorry and I’ll see him tomorrow.”

Armin nodded before heading towards the elevator.

Eren turned to Levi glaring “What was that?”

“What was what?” Levi asked.

“What did you say to Jean that made him act like that? Jean’s no coward! You better not have threatened him!” Eren growled.

Levi shrugged “And so what if I did?”

“You don’t get to Levi! Why can’t you understand that you don’t get to play the over- protective father after abandoning me for a decade! You don’t have the right to make decisions for me or tell me what to do!” Eren stood up. He was furious. Levi was out here acting like a concerned Daddy but where was that concern for the past decade?

“I do! I am your sire and you are living under my roof! You… you bring another Alpha into my home, you share your body with another Apha, you let him touch what’s min… you let him touch you! Have you no respect for the body that Grisha and I so graciously created for you? Acting like a harlot under my roof!” Levi growled.

“I am a grown Omega! I can choose who I wish to mate with. I am a human being and my body is my own to do with as I please!” Eren hissed.

“No! That’s where you’re wrong! When the time is right I will choose a mate for you Eren! Until then nobody is to touch you or even look at you! You prance around half naked with no respect for me! I am your father!”

“You do not **deserve** _my_ respect!” Eren growled.

Levi rubbed his face in an attempt to calm down before walking to the elevator and coming back a few minutes later. “I activated the thumb print, only I can make use of the elevator.”

Erens eyes widened “What about me and Miles prints? How am I to go anywhere?”

“Without me, you are to stay home.” Levi growled “And that driver isn’t working here anymore.”

Eren gasped “That’s unfair!”

“What kind of Alpha am I if I let you go around spreading your legs?” Levi asked calmly as he walked over to the counter and snatched Eren’s phone.

“Hey that’s my phone!” Eren yelled.

“There are going to be changes around here especially to your behaviour and when I see that, you can have your phone back.” Levi tucked the phone into his pocket.

“Stop acting like a parent!”

“I am a parent Eren, and when Mikasa gets out of hand, I do the same to her.” Levi stated. “No go have a bath, the tailor should be here with your suit soon, you need to get ready for dinner.”

“I’m not coming for dinner unless you hire Miles back!”

“Absolutely not, he defied me.”

“He saved me, from you! He deserves a raise.” Eren folded his arms “I won’t go anywhere unless you hire Miles back. He is the only driver I will have or else I will walk to school myself!”

“Eren don’t be ridiculous.” Levi grits his teeth.

“I’ll play nice at dinner if you hire Miles back.” Eren shrugged.

“Fine, you better keep your word. Petra has a very delicate heart. I don’t think she will take my intention to mate you easily.” Levi murmured before walking to his bedroom to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's.  
> I am a full time University student and I work at night which is why I have trouble updating regularly.  
> Thank you.


End file.
